


Head to My Toes

by PanicFOB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You've been sleeping with your Auror partner, Sirius Black, for three months now, but has it turned into something more than that? Inspired by the lyrics of Feel Better by Gnash.





	Head to My Toes

The early morning light glimmering across your eyes woke you up. Hair was tangled across your face, and not all of it was yours. You slightly lifted your head to get a good look at the owner of the long black hair that had his arm wrapped snugly around you. His chest rose and fell easily, still in comfortable slumber. Not for the first time, you found yourself captivated by how beautiful this man was. His face was perfectly angular with high cheekbones, but not too pointy. The silky hair that framed his face reached all the way to his shoulders when he didn’t have it tied up in a bun. Behind his closed eyelids, you knew the exact shade of those grey eyes. The tattoos that littered his fit figure somehow accentuated it in the most subtle of ways.

Sirius Black was the most handsome man you’d ever met. It was no surprise that you had been falling into bed with him countless times over the past three months. It was complicated, though. He was your coworker, your partner actually. You both worked at the Ministry as Aurors, and you didn’t think your bosses would approve of you two shagging when you were supposed to be focusing on catching dark wizards. So, you kept it a secret, getting your pleasure when you could, but trying to keep the feelings out of it so that you could both still work together and do your job effectively.

You slowly climbed out of the bed, being extra careful not to jostle him. Your bare feet softly padded to the loo, and you turned on the shower to heat up before climbing in. Sirius had a bigger selection of hair products than any man you’d ever known. You supposed his beautiful locks weren’t quite as effortless as he wanted people to believe. As you lathered your own hair with various delightful smelling potions, you began to sing. It was something you always did in the shower, and even being at someone else’s place wouldn’t get you to keep your mouth shut.

You mumbled the lyrics to a song by Queen, one of Sirius’ favorite bands that he insisted on playing anytime you were over, and let the warm water wash over your soapy skin and hair. Your eyes were closed, so you nearly jumped out of your own skin when strong arms suddenly wrapped around you.

“You’ve got a beautiful singing voice, love,” Sirius muttered into your ear.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” you said before pecking his lips with a kiss.

“Being awoken by a gorgeous woman singing my favorite song in my shower… I can think of worse ways,” he informed you with a smirk.

You finished your shower together, Sirius feeling the need to re-lather your entire body from your head to your toes even though you had already washed yourself. You made sure to tease him about his hair products, and then you both stepped back out into his room to towel off and get dressed. It was, unfortunately, a workday, but it was early enough that you still had a couple of hours before having to show up.

As you were trying to get your knickers on, Sirius approached you, still naked, with that mischievous gleam in his eye. “I believe we’ve got time for another round, if you’re up for it, love.”

As if on cue, your stomach grumbled very loudly. “I think I need breakfast, Sirius.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’m rather peckish as well.” He pulled on his pants and walked out into the main room still mostly naked. Thankfully, he didn’t have any roommates, not that Sirius would care much anyway. “I’ll whip us up something before we head into the office!” he called out.

You slipped into your Auror robes that you had made sure to bring with you last night. When you joined Sirius in the kitchen, it seemed that he was trying to make omelets. He had several bowls whisking themselves with magic, as well as a knife chopping up peppers and onions.

“Sirius, have you done this before?”

“I watched Lily do it once. That’s good enough, right?”

You giggled in response. This man was so unafraid to try anything to make you happy, no matter how uneducated on the subject he was. For not the first time in the last twenty-four hours, you considered how domestic spending time with Sirius had become. He didn’t feel like your coworker that you were fucking. He felt like your boyfriend. Your lover. He made you feel better when you had long, rough days at work. You slept over at each other’s places often, waking up happily in the other’s arms. He took away all your insecurities about your body and sex, erasing your nerves and treating you like a goddess.

“Sirius, this isn’t just sex anymore, is it?” you asked him as he flew around the kitchen grabbing ingredients that you were pretty sure weren’t supposed to go in omelets.

“What do you mean, love?” He was waving his wand wildly, trying to keep control of the many different magical tasks he had going at the moment.

“I mean… this feels like dating. And I know we said we had to keep feelings out of it so that we could work together properly. But I think we’re already past that point. My feelings are certainly in it, and I think your feelings are too. We never see anybody else, so we’re practically already exclusive. And we still work together just fine, so I really don’t think that’ll become a problem.”

He nodded his head in understanding but didn’t say anything.

“I just want you to call me your girlfriend and go out on actual dates in public and not feel like this wonderful connection between us is some dirty little secret.”

“But what if they won’t let us be partners anymore at work? You’re the best part of my days.”

His admission nearly brought tears to your eyes, and you gave him an endearing look. “That would suck, but I’d rather be your girlfriend than your work partner. We’ll still see each other in the office, and it might be time that you switched back with James anyway. He seems rather miserable with the incompetent new guy. And then we can spend every second of our time together when we’re not working, and we won’t have to worry about keeping it quiet anymore.”

He was silent as he finished up the omelets and plated them. Finally, he sat your breakfast down in front of you and took a seat at the table.

“Y/N,” he said softly as he clasped your hand in his.  
“Yes?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

You gave him a wide grin in answer. You cut off a piece of your omelet and put it in your mouth, raising an eyebrow at the surprisingly pleasant flavor.

“How did all that chaos turn into something so tasty?” You were absolutely baffled.

Sirius took a bite as well and shrugged his shoulders. “Magic.”


End file.
